1-amino-1-cyclopropanecarboxylic acid (“ACC”) is synthesized by ACC synthase in plants and acts as a precursor for the biosynthesis of ethylene. Ethylene has been shown to be involved in several plant responses including stress, fruit set, leaf abscission and anthesis. Because of its role as an ethylene precursor ACC has been used in agriculture to induce ethylene responsive events.
ACC has not been shown to be stable in solution at high concentrations. Thus, for particular agricultural uses, high concentration ACC must be stored as a solid and dissolved in a liquid solvent before application. This extra step can lead to increased cost to the end user due to the time needed to prepare the liquid compositions and possible errors made during preparation by the end user. Thus, there is a need in the art for a stable high concentration liquid ACC formulation.